Die Schwarzen Künste auf dem Prüfstand
|Oblivion = }} Die Schwarzen Künste auf dem Prüfstand ist ein Buch in und . Fundorte Skyrim * In einer nicht markierten Ruine südöstlich von Morthal * Mögliche Belohnung von Urag gro-Shub nach Abschluss der Quest Ran an die Bücher * Windhelm: Im Weißen Fläschchen Oblivion * Inhalt Die Schwarzen Künste auf dem Prüfstand von Hannibal Traven, Erzmagier der Arkanen Universität, Kaiserstadt Geschichte Die Praxis der Totenbeschwörung, allgemein die Schwarzen Künste genannt, begann lange vor unserer Geschichtsschreibung. Praktisch alle frühesten Gesetze des Landes erwähnen sie als bei Todesstrafe ausdrücklich verboten. Unabhängige Praktizierende der Zauberkünste haben jedoch ihr Studium fortgeführt. Der Psijic-Orden der Insel Artaeum, Vorläufer unserer eigenen Magiergilde, verbot ebenfalls ihre Anwendung - nicht nur, weil sie gefährlich war, sondern auch, weil ihr Glaube an heilige und unheilige Ahnengeister sie zur Ketzerei machte. Und dennoch hören wir zahlreiche Geschichten von Schülern und Meistern, die dieses Verbot ignorierten. Als Vanus Galerion Artaeum verließ, mag er in vielem anderer Meinung als die Psijic gewesen sein, doch auch er weigerte sich zu erlauben, dass Totenbeschwörung in der Gilde gelehrt würde. Fast 1100 Jahre sind seit der Zeit Vanus Galerions vergangen, und es hat viele Erzmagister gegeben, die diese Gilde führten. Die Frage der Totenbeschwörung ist weiterhin gestellt worden. Die Beschränkungen dagegen sind in der Gilde nie aufgehoben worden, doch die Einstellung dazu hat sich im Lauf der Jahre immer wieder geändert. Manche Erzmagister waren geneigt, sie völlig zu ignorieren, andere haben aktiv dagegen gekämpft, und wieder andere Erzmagister sollen Gerüchten zufolge selbst Totenbeschwörer gewesen sein. In meiner neuen Rolle als Erzmagister der Magiergilde ist es meine Pflicht, Richtlinien zu diesem Thema aufzustellen. Obwohl ich meine eigene Ansicht zu den Schwarzen Künsten habe, habe ich mich mit zwei der gelehrtesten Magiern im Kaiserreich beraten, Magister Voth Karlyss aus Corinth und Magister Ulliceta gra-Kogg aus Orsinium, und wir haben zwei Tage lang diskutiert. Was folgt, sind Zusammenfassungen der wichtigsten Punkte der Diskussion, der Argumente und Gegenargumente, die zum Beschluss der Magiergilde zum Thema Totenbeschwörung führten. Argumentation Argument von Meisterin gra-Kogg: Die Totenbeschwörung ist missverstanden. Wir können sie nicht verschwinden lassen, indem wir sie ignorieren. Als intellektuelle Institution, die sich dem Studium der magischen Künste und Wissenschaften verschrieben hat, haben wir die Verpflichtung zur Wahrheit. Uns selbst in unserer Forschung zu zensieren, widerspricht unserer Mission der Neutralität und Objektivität. Gegenargument von Meister Karlyss: Die Magiergilde muss ihre Suche nach Wissen mit verantwortungsvoller Vorsicht und ethischen Normen ins Gleichgewicht bringen. Es bedeutet nicht, den Studienverlauf zu "zensieren", wenn man Schüler anhält, mit Sorgfalt und lauteren Absichten vorzugehen. Es bedeutet keine Einschränkung der Freiheit eines Studenten, Vorschriften und Grenzen zu setzen - im Gegenteil, es ist äußerst wichtig. Argument von Meister Karlyss: Die Totenbeschwörung ist der ganzen zivilisierten Welt ein Gräuel. Wenn sie sich diese offiziell zu Eigen machte, würde die Magiergilde in der allgemeinen Bevölkerung Furcht und Feindseligkeit erwecken. Vanus Galerion wollte, dass diese Institution sich vom Psijic-Orden unterscheidet, der elitär und separatistisch war. Wir gehen ein Risiko ein, wenn wir die öffentliche Meinung missachten. Wir würden gewiss unsere Niederlassungen an zahlreichen Orten verlieren, auf jeden Fall wohl in ganz Morrowind, wo die Abneigung gegen Totenbeschwörung sehr stark ist. Gegenargument von Meisterin gra-Kogg: Ja, wir sollten empfänglich für die Sorgen der Gemeinschaft sein, doch sie soll und darf unsere Studien nicht diktieren. "Totenbeschwörer" bezeichnet für viele ungebildete Personen schlicht einen bösen Magier. Es ist Wahnsinn, unsere Arbeit aufgrund von Vorurteilen und halbgebildeten Meinungen zu begrenzen. Es ist eine Beleidigung des Zwecks eines objektiven Studiums, uns nur aufgrund der öffentlichen Meinung von einem Fach abzuwenden. Argument von Meisterin gra-Kogg: Totenbeschwörer sind die Geißel Tamriels. Ob sie nun unabhängig oder gemeinsam mit dem Krecken oder mit Mannimarco, dem König der Würmer, arbeiten, sie sind verantwortlich für viele Schrecken, belebte Zombies und Skelette und andere Arten von Untoten. Um diese Bedrohung am besten zu bekämpfen, müssen wir die Macht des Totenbeschwörers verstehen, und das können wir nicht tun, indem wir unsere Studien der Schwarzen Künste einschränken. Gegenargument von Meister Karlyss: Niemand bestreitet die Bedrohung durch die Schwarzen Künste - tatsächlich ist dies der Kern meines Arguments dagegen, dass die Magiergilde sie zu einer Schule macht, in der unsere Initiierten unterrichtet werden. Wir können und sollten wissen, zu was unser Gegner fähig ist, doch wir müssen vorsichtig sein, nicht in die Falle zu tappen, uns zu tief in seine Gewohnheiten zu vertiefen und sie zu unseren eigenen zu machen. Niemand hat etwas davon, wenn wir durch das Studium des Bösen selbst böse werden. Argument von Meister Karlyss: Totenbeschwörung ist dem Wesen nach gefährlich. Man kann sich nicht "nur mal so" damit befassen. Der einfachste Zauberspruch erfordert das Vergießen von Blut und beginnt an der Stelle, die Seele des Zauberers zu verderben. Und das ist keine Vermutung, sondern eine schlichte Tatsache. Es ist verantwortungslos von der Gilde, eine Art des Magierstudiums zu lehren und somit zu fördern, die dem Zauberer und der Welt erwiesenermaßen nichts als Entsetzen und Elend bringt. Gegenargument von Meisterin gra-Kogg: Alle Schulen der Magie sind für den Uneingeweihten gefährlich. Ein einfacher Feuerball-Zauberspruch aus der Schule der Zerstörung kann großen Schaden anrichten, wenn er von einem Novizen angewendet wird, nicht nur für andere, sondern auch für den Magier selbst. Die Schule der Mystik zwingt von Natur aus den Zauberer dazu, seinen Verstand von der Logik zu trennen, eine Art vorübergehenden Wahnsinn anzunehmen, die - so könnte man sagen - einer Korruption der Seele sehr ähnlich kommt. Argument von Meisterin gra-Kogg: Die Gilde gestattet bereits manche Formen der Totenbeschwörung. Die "Schulen" der Magie sind, wie wir wissen, künstliche Strukturen, ursprünglich formuliert von Vanus Galerion, um die Forschung aufzuteilen und somit zu vereinfachen. Sie haben sich im Lauf der Jahre häufig verändert, doch im Kern, so weiß jeder Meister, sind sie alle miteinander verknüpft. Wenn ein Schüler der Beschwörung einen Wächtergeist heraufbeschwört, kommt er in Berührung mit der Schule der Totenbeschwörung. Wenn ein Schüler der Verzauberung eine gefangene Seele benutzt, kann auch er einer Schwarzen Kunst bezichtigt werden. Die Schule der Mystik, wie ich schon zuvor sagte, ist in gewisser Weise ebenfalls mit der Totenbeschwörung verwandt. Zu sagen, dass Schüler die Methoden der Totenbeschwörung nicht lernen dürfen, bedeutet, gemeinsame Fähigkeiten in den anderen, historisch legitimeren Schulen der Gilde zu unterdrücken. Gegenargument von Meister Karlyss: Ja, die Schulen sind verflochten, doch die Standardzauberspüche jeder Schule haben die Zeiten überdauert. Wir wissen, dass ein Schüler der Mystik, wenn er korrekt angeleitet wird, durch seine Erfahrung nicht auf Dauer geschädigt wird. In vieler Hinsicht ist es eine Frage von Extremen - wie weit wir unseren Studien gestatten, uns zu führen. Die Totenbeschwörung beruht ihrem Wesen nach darauf, dass der Zauberer weiter in die Dunkelheit hineingeht, als es weise ist, was seine Vernichtung praktisch garantiert. Sie hat keinen Platz in der Magiergilde. Schlussfolgerung Die Risiken des Studiums der Totenbeschwörung überwiegen ihre Nützlichkeit. Die Gilde will nicht das Studium ihrer Mitglieder zensieren, doch sie wird Studien der Schwarzen Künste nicht tolerieren, außer in begrenzter Form zum Zweck der Bekämpfung ihrer finsteren Anhänger. Dies darf nur von besonderen Individuen betrieben werden, die sich als sowohl äußerst geschickt wie auch höchst vorsichtig erwiesen haben, und auch dann nur mit meiner ausdrücklichen Erlaubnis und Überwachung. Nachwort Ich muss leider bestätigen, dass die Gerüchte stimmen: Meisterin Ulliceta gra-Kogg hat nicht nur die Totenbeschwörung verteidigt, sie war selbst eine Totenbeschwörerin. Nach dieser Enthüllung versuchten die Ritter der Lampe, sie im Gildenhaus in Orsinium festzunehmen, doch sie konnte entkommen. Wir haben volles Vertrauen in den Ersatz-Magister in Orsinium. Obwohl ich anderer Meinung war, respektierte ich ihre logische Argumentation hinreichend, um ihre Argumente in diesem Buch einzuschließen, und ich sehe keinen Grund, sie zu entfernen. Es ist jedoch enttäuschend zu sehen, dass ihr Interesse an der "Wahrheit" nur eine Beschönigung ihrer sklavischen Ergebenheit an die Schwarzen Künste darstellte. Diese unglückliche Situation illustriert nur, wie wichtig es für Gildenmitglieder ist, sich vor den Verlockungen der Totenbeschwörung zu hüten, und wachsam gegenüber der Unterwanderung unserer Magiergilde durch ihre Anhänger zu sein. en:The Black Arts On Trial es:Juicio a las artes oscuras fr:Le procès des arts noirs ru:Плюсы и минусы черной магии Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Unvollständig